Bunking Buddies
by LittleFairytalianHullabulloo
Summary: Yeah, flunks in dimensional portals for the win. Sequel to 'Roommates'. Rated T for language.
1. Prologue

**Author's note: **It's back. **I'll be following the anime episodes (starting from 382) so don't read on if you don't want to be spoiled. Also make sure you've seen movie 10 (Strong World). Also, it might be best if you read _Roommates_ first.**

**Disclaimer: **Do I even need one of these?

* * *

><p>It was a cold winter day as I stared outside from the balcony. I could vividly remember how Franky nearly tore off the fence, and how Chopper had nearly tumbled down from the eighth floor. Or that time Nami nearly killed the idiot trio as they tried to fire as far as possible with slingshots or rubber powers. A chill ran down my spine as a cold wind passed and I stared at my wrist, where Luffy's bracelet dangled loosely. It had been exactly a year. Yes, I did keep count. How was I supposed to forget?<p>

I mean, I was almost killed twice, had a dozen refurnishings and fits, and a thousand laughs. Quite memorable, if you ask me.

Right now, life was quiet. Eerily quiet. Well, I wasn't lacking a lot, only the constant company of 9 nutcases. Trailing the railing with my right hand, I was going to go back inside when the door closed mercilessly.

Oh my.

"OPEN! SESAME, I SWEAR TO WHOEVER'S UP THERE IF YOU DON'T-"

You see, the door only had a handle on the inside. It was Nami's perfect way of convincing people to do things for her. A cold wind blew against my back and a shiver ran down my spine as I turned around and saw everything disappear piece by piece, replacing itself by blackness.

It was freaking creepy. As my balcony disappeared, I tried to save myself and hang on to anything-everything I could find, but to no avail. Instead of falling into oblivion, though, I fell down on polished white tiles.

That made no sense!

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>It's a short prologue, but the other chapters will be longer :D

**Check out the blog+facebook page on my profile! :D**

**RATE, REVIEW AND GIVE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM, PLZ :D****  
><strong>


	2. Resort

**Author's note: **Hi. I've been having a writer's block. (Actually, I've been rewatching Gintama in it's entity. 220 episodes is no easy peasy.) So. I'm sorry for my procrastination. ENJOY!

**Disclaimer: **Do I even need one of these?

* * *

><p>The white tiles appeared to be the support of a luxurious resort. Fountains, pools, water slides, a dozen tables with food, people in bikinis and speedos… This was probably one of my messed up dreams, I'm sure. How the hell would I go from winter to summer in less than 5 minutes?<p>

Everyone practically ignored me as I looked down at my body, which now had better proportions than before, and was without any hair. Not on my legs, not on my arms, yes, I even checked my armpits. Standing up and stretching, I saw my reflection in a range of windows leading to a buffet. I had turned into an anime character. And the drawing style seemed somewhat familiar too.

A boom shook me awake and while most people were now running away, I was running towards the sound. If my calculations were right… There was another bang, and more screams. Indeed. The straw hat crew had gathered around a bench with two little girls and a monkey. Or a raccoon. I didn't really know what it was, besides a small animal. Should I just go see them? I didn't really know. It was kind of weird to interrupt the conversation, wasn't it?

"What do you think you're doing?" a low, raspy voice came from behind and I turned around to meet a familiar marimo. I held up my hands in my defense.

"I was waiting to make a good entrance!"

I swear I heard him mutter 'idiot' under his breath. And right after, he grabbed me by the collar of my jacket and started dragging me over to the group. Completely unprepared.

"What're you guys doing?" Zoro asked, as I tried to stay somewhat behind him, trying to keep the conversation focused on the little girl with long brown hair and a purple dress.

"There is definitely a way to create the gem!"

Everyone's attention turned to the girl who seemed pretty convinced. I don't know about what, but she was convinced. She was going to start a new sentence, but got cut off by a hole in the ground. Her scream slowly disappeared.

"I have the girl. If you want her back, listen."

The culprit was a coconut. A talking coconut with a weird laugh. And his name was Doran.

And apparently, all the fussing was about a simple blue notebook in the hands of a smaller girl with her hair in a bun. While everyone else engaged in a desperate dialogue on how to save a certain Sayo, I looked around a little, trying to get Zoro to let go of me.

"If we destroy the ship, it'll make it easier." Luffy explained to his dumbfounded crew.

"And the hint about the gem?" Robin asked, probably agreeing with the plan already. Luffy defended his point again.

"Let's hurry up and start this. Just thinking about whether something is or isn't here is pointless, right?" Zoro added as his two cents, while I frowned.

"Man, am I glad you guys don't live with me anymore." When everyone turned to me, I grabbed my mouth and widened my eyes. Damn, that slipped out unconsciously.

"Who's that?" the little girl asked, as I sighed.

"You're back!" the entire crew minus Zoro and Robin simultaneously yelled, as Zoro finally let me go. I waved a little.

"Yeah, but go back to your original conversation, alright?"

"She's right. I don't feel like listening to anything else that artichoke mustache fool will try to tell us." Sanji muttered, in serious mode, and I was thankful for wearing clothes that didn't make him jump me. Robin agreed with the rest in pure apathy about the resort's future.

"Franky!" Luffy started, "I'll let you take care of Sunny Go and our new member!"

Apparently, he meant me, because he was smiling at me. I gave him a hearty grin and went to Franky's side.

"Let's go, girlie! Super!"

Instead of letting me run on my own, the cyborg picked me up and I got a free piggy-back. Franky was a very fast runner. Unfortunately, he was as much of an idiot as the bigger part of the crew was. Jumping over men with guns, he easily reached the other side, stopping bullets with his superhuman arms.

"Like such bullets would be effective against me!" he smirked, ready to turn around and run again. Only to slip and have us both hit our head against the concrete stairs.

"OUCH!" he cried out. I held my head. Damn, concrete, my mortal enemy!

"You bastards, you sure did it now!" Franky then threatened, shooting the enemy into oblivion with his left arm. I sat up.

"Franky, you're retarded." I muttered as he picked me back up and we started running again.

It was fun, though, being pulled straight into some action. You see, as a student, you do the same things all over again. Racing through a resort that was going to collapse any minute was something fun, thrilling, kind of scary.

Let's hope I don't die!

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>This is shit.

**Check out the blog+facebook page on my profile! :D**

**RATE, REVIEW AND GIVE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM, PLZ :D****  
><strong>


	3. Gems and toasts

**Author's note: **SORRY FOR LEAVING YOU GUYS FOR SO LONG T-T To make it up, I'll upload a second chapter asap. Be warned though, the next chapter concerns the tenth movie, so be sure you've watched it!

**Disclaimer: **Do I even need one of these?

* * *

><p>The moment we reached the gigantic ship, Franky went off to steer, as I looked at the mast. I had been on a ferry once, but this ship was unbelievably big. Not to mention the grass, the sail, the swing. It had the same feeling as a playground in a park.<p>

"Super ship, isn't it!" Franky chuckled at my wide-eyed reaction, as I turned to him with my mouth slightly agape. He was at the front, making sure we didn't hit any walls while looking back at me in the corner of his eyes. He practically had to yell for me to hear it, so I decided to join him rather than to yell too.

"I've never seen a ship with grass, you know," I deadpanned, sitting down on the small bench behind the wheel. The calm atmosphere quickly disappeared; all of a sudden, there was yelling and the breaking of concrete. It didn't take long for Usopp to ungracefully land on the deck, followed by the rest of the crew and the little girl.

I expected to see the resort behind me, but my mouth opened itself again when the building collapsed behind the ship. I then looked at the crew, seated calmly on the grass. Back to the collapsing resort.

These people were crazy, and too strong for their own good.

Not long after the building had sunk, an X-mark appeared in the form of steam and caused a circle rainbow to appear. From our position at the helm, Franky and I couldn't really hear the conversation, but I heard him whistle at the rainbow. Probably at its size and shape.

The girls left the ship not long after, staying on a remote little island close to the rainbow, as the Sunny sailed forward. I descended the –might I add, long- stairs, joining my 'old' friends as they were still talking about the gem and the rainbow.

"Oh, that's right!" Luffy suddenly piped up, interrupting Nami's sentence and receiving a hearty beating before turning to me, "we should have a toast for our new crew member!"

It was silent as everyone turned to me, and I coughed hesitantly.

"Is that really necessary?" I asked, looking around. After all, they already knew me, so a welcoming party would be kind of weird. Chopper jumped me, Usopp close behind (but luckily not jumping me either, or I would've hit my head against the stairs), both shaking me.

"Of course it is! Let's have a toast!"

Soon enough, Zoro and Sanji had gotten (after a lengthy argument who could carry more barrels) the beer on deck and we were seated around the cutest little table, while the cups were filled. Cups the size of a tankard.

"To our new crew member!" Luffy said, raising his tankard before everyone joined him, "KANPAI!"

It didn't take long for everyone to get absolutely smashed, excluding Nami, Robin and Chopper. The latter because he was still young and innocent and could resist a bet made by Usopp, the navigator because her drinking skills were still unmatched and Robin because she was…well, Robin. Imagining Robin drunk seemed impossible.  
>The mental image of the woman giggling uncontrollably made me giggle, already drunk beyond measure.<p>

Payback came in the morning, when everyone was sprawled across the deck and the table, Luffy's foot in my face and Usopp's nose poking my spine. I had never had such a headache before. It felt like someone was hitting me constantly.

"Hey, wake up. We need to find you some decent clothes. Hey," a voice said, sounding a lot like Nami's bossy speech organ. When I opened an eye, I noticed that the splitting headache didn't feel like someone hitting me; Nami _was_ hitting me. The constant pain in my temple was another thing.

"Dude, it's too early," I muttered, my voice sounding hoarse and my throat hurting. I must've yelled quite a lot yesterday.

"If you don't get up now, I'll throw you in the sea," Nami said, completely serious, her mouth a straight line. I sighed, sitting up while throwing Luffy's foot on Sanji, and stretched.

The moment I stood up, Nami dragged me down other stairs, reaching a cozy room with two beds (that looked very comfortable, certainly with the lack of sleep) and a few cupboards with various small things on it: a photograph, some oranges, some books.

Nami was more interested by the big closet that faced the beds, opening it slowly so that my attention would be drawn to it. It was too full. Clothes were sticking out, and I was guessing she needed to clean it up. Or have less clothes, of course. On the bottom row were some shoes.

"I don't see why my clothes aren't decent," I whispered, even though that burdened my throat even more. Nami turned to me, looked me over condescendingly, and sighed.

"You don't have bad taste, but you should wear more feminine clothes. People will think you're a guy."

I narrowed my eyes as she said the last part while focusing on my chest. Well, sorry for not having gigantic boobs, your Boobness! While my brain was screaming indecent words at the navigator, she had thrown a few clothes on one of the beds, motioning for me to choose some.

I really wondered if she was serious. There were a few skirts and shorts, all of them barely covering ass. The shirts were shaped so that they fit perfectly, but showed a bit too much cleavage. In the end, I settled for a simple blue dress that at least covered everything.

It was still against my will, but I chose to shut up instead of get hit. Nami threw me some sandals with a slight heel, but I had to admit, they were comfy. When we came back up, no one was up yet (except Robin, who was reading.). They were all still happily snoring.

The rest of the day was strangely uneventful. During meals, I had learned to sit far away from the captain, preferably next to Zoro and Sanji who could hit or stab him when he tried to steal my food. Brook had told me a few things about pianos and violins, when I asked him about it. He also tried seeing my panties, but failed. Usopp had nearly blown me up testing a new weapon, but I forgave him after he actually blew up Chopper instead of me. Chopper had then started crying, and after some hugging, everything was alright again.

Zoro slept the entire day. Sanji yelled at him for it, when he wasn't cooking. It felt like a year ago when Luffy smashed ten cups attempting to juggle.

The next day, I was reading a book Robin had recommended when a bird blocked my view, dropped a gem, and turned into the monkey that was with the little girls. Luffy immediately grabbed the gem, pushing my book and the animal away in a violent manner. He seemed utterly fascinated by the shiny ball in his stretchy hands. Soon enough, everyone was close and looking at the thing.

"Oh, there's a letter!" Nami remarked, opening it. Apparently, they figured out how to make it and sent it back to us after their father returned. Not long after, a cloud appeared and more balls fell out of the sky, when Luffy noticed the gem had disappeared among the things falling out of the sky.

"It's candy!"

I grabbed one of the balls and put it in my mouth, tasting something that resembled a strawberry. Candy falling from the sky like rain. Anime universes sure are weird.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>Jep. Stay tuned for the next chapter!

**Check out the blog+facebook page on my profile! :D**

**RATE, REVIEW AND GIVE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM, PLZ :D****  
><strong>


	4. Snowy landscapes

**Author's note: **Second chapter. Sorry for those who have this on alerts, but there's probably going to be a third. Doing Strong World has got me on a roll. It writes fluently :D

**Disclaimer: **Do I even need one of these?

* * *

><p>"Argh, it's so cold!" I whined, hugging the feeble fabric closer to me, trying to get my body warmed up. For at least 3 days now, we had been wandering around some kind of snowy landscape, trying to find the Sunny Go or some more crewmembers. The only one dressed for the occasion was Chopper with his fur coat, while Zoro and I both wore shirts with short sleeves. And, Zoro was wearing a ridiculous headband, too, but when I said that, he had hit me.<p>

"It's not that bad," a deep voice with rough edges said from behind me, and I turned my head to see Zoro looking at me with a raised eyebrow. I stood still for a moment until he was by my side, and then continued walking while I touched the armband Luffy had given me. I wondered where they were, but shook it off. They were probably fine.

"You've got lots of muscles to keep you warm, no fair," I muttered, knowing that the muscly man was used to a lot more than I was, and he was also tougher. That didn't mean he shouldn't keep into account that I had no experience with adventures. In the snow. Without a lot of clothes.

"You should make sure you don't get sick," a more childlike voice said. Chopper had been walking ahead in his bigger version, because letting Zoro lead was a bad idea and had gotten us only further into the snow. And I had to admit, I wasn't very gifted when it came to travelling and finding a way back either.

"Psh, if she gets sick it's because she's weak," Zoro remarked, and I felt a vein pop for the first time in my life.

"That's because idiots don't get colds, so you don't know what it's like," I huffed, increasing my speed a little. Zoro easily kept up, taking bigger steps and also popping a few veins. Chopper suddenly stopped, having the both of us bumping into him while we were staring each other down.

"Um, guys," he started, but a trumpet kind of sound interrupted the reindeer promptly. I snuggled closer to the warm animal before looking what was in front, only to hurry back behind Chopper.

"Is that a giant mammoth or am I hallucinating?" I asked, stumbling over a few words. A few moments of silence followed as Zoro took a turn to see what was going on, and drew his swords.

"You're not hallucinating," he grunted, two swords already by his side. I saw him going for the kill before Chopper held him back by his haramaki.

"What are you doing?" the swordsman yelled in a very comical way, and I looked at the spectacle.

"He's not out to harm us!" Chopper said, "I asked him if we could hitch a ride."

"On a giant mammoth?" I asked, eyebrows raised. Seriously, the first problem was probably getting on the back of the animal, not to mention steering. It wasn't like driving a car. Almost instantly, Zoro was in favor of the idea and they actually got on the mammoth, leaving me behind on the ground.

"What are you waiting for?" Chopper asked, as I sighed, and looked up at him.

"I can't climb things to save my life. Certainly not mammoths, dude."

It was silent for a while as the two of them realized that I wasn't superhuman (or super-reindeer) and couldn't pull myself up by the long hairs that were around the oversized elephant's neck. After an awkward silence Zoro jumped back down (without injuring himself, leaving me staring at him with an open mouth), threw me over his shoulder and climbed back up.

Needless to say, I was kicking and screaming profanities at the green-haired man for doing that without warning, and when we were on top of the mammal, I hit his head. Unfortunately, my hits weren't as strong as Nami's and it only resulted in a strong glare on his side. Chopper tried to reconcile, but failed.

"What if I fell off, you retard?" I yelled, my hands moving about to prove my point.

"If you didn't move around so much, it wouldn't have taken such a long time, idiot woman!"

"You should both calm down!" Chopper piped up, getting glared at for interfering. I sighed, turned around and settled for Zoro's lap, as the swordsman settled for Chopper's lap. This way, we actually had a bit of warmth covering us. If only we hadn't angered the gigantic man with swords for his legs.

* * *

><p><em>I looked up at the blue sky, listening to Nami talking about villages that disappeared in the area where they came from. Brook breathed out some cigarette smoke looking like a hippie on drugs, and I sat up right before a shadow covered the ship.<em>

_I blinked, rubbed my eyes and looked again. _

_"Why is that island floating?" Luffy questioned out loud, everyone getting up and going towards the helm. _

_"They have a skull flag," Usopp remarked once he got out his binoculars, while I stared at Franky's ridiculous hat. Apparently, today was dress-like-a-weirdo-day, because everyone was wearing the funniest clothes. _

_"A floating island-ship?" Sanji asked in turn, as I sighed._

_"Just when you think you've seen it all," I sang slightly, leaning back against the rail. Nami briefly turned her head, before warning that a cyclone was coming. Luffy started waving his arms, looking even more retarded while wearing a shawl in this warm weather. An orange shell decorated with yellow borders floated down._

_"Isn't that a tone dial?" Usopp asked, rushing towards Nami, who had received the device from Luffy. I decided to get a close-up as well._

_"They've been to Sky Island, too?" Sanji asked, his cigarette already gone. I raised my eyebrow._

_"You mean those things that can record noise?" I asked Usopp, who nodded. They didn't even question the fact that I also knew about Sky Island. Zoro smirked, his arms crossed._

_"It seems like they aren't ordinary folks."_

_Mentally, I noted that the Strawhats weren't either, so their judgment concerning ordinary or not ordinary was probably a bit messed up. But I remained quiet, because Nami would definitely hit me for that. Nami instantly spoke into the dial once the noise on the deck had toned down, talking about the direction of the cyclone and where they should head for safe waters. _

_It didn't take a minute after for giant, black clouds to fill the once blue sky and the Sunny to turn at full speed, heading for a safer direction. The waters also become unsteady, but I had to admit, these people knew how to handle a storm. In no time, we were out of there, safe and sound._

_At least, until a man descended, swords for his legs, too much hair on his head and a quarter of a steering wheel sticking out of his (ugly) head._

_"Whose voice was it in the tone dial?" he said, his voice loud and clear, indicating that he was probably good at leading people. That, and his royal-looking kimono. Nami hesitantly raised her hand, confirming that she did it._

_"So it's you, Baby-chan. You have my gratitude."_

_And that's when my pervert-alarm went off. If I was right, Nami was younger than me, and probably still a teenager. The way this man's voice changed to a sickly sweet tone was downright creepy, and my face couldn't help but give him a funny look._

_"Um, old man, how's that thing floating?" Luffy mentioned, and we all looked up at the island briefly._

_"Oh, that? It's the result of the Fuwa-Fuwa fruit."_

_Now I only needed to figure out what 'fuwa' meant, and everything would be clear._

_"I can negate the gravitational pull of things I touch and have full control over them," the guy continued. I thought about how handy that would be when you needed to go somewhere. No walking required! As an example, he touched one of Zoro's weights and made it float into the air before landing in the swordsman's hand._

_It was kind of sad he told us that he couldn't levitate humans, but on the other hand, I was happy too. It would be creepy if I suddenly floated upwards._

_"I'd like to thank you on my own turf, as gratitude for saving my life. You'll come, won't you?" _

_His tone seemed genuine and nice, and I mentally gave him a bit more credit._

_"No, forget it. We have to go to East Blue," Luffy grinned, surprising us all. Usopp even blew a whistle. A quick discussion about adventures ensued, but everyone decided it would be best to first save their hometowns rather than indulge themselves in an adventure. Suddenly, the old man piped up again._

_"I'm starting to like you guys!" His face contorted in a weird way, "so, East Blue is your home, eh?"_

_Everyone looked at him._

_"Fine, I'll take you there."_

_"Thank you! Old man, you're a good guy!" Luffy smiled, his mouth wide open while talking and his fists in the air. I glanced at everyone on the crew, seeing Zoro's frown. Well, he was probably just worried about his hometown. I hoped. Because if Zoro thinks something is wrong…  
>Oh well, maybe he was just a worrywart.<em>

_As the ship rose up in the air, the ridiculous outfits replaced themselves by equally ridiculous outfits. I could stop Nami from forcing me into another miniskirt, and put on some skinny jeans she had somewhere in a corner of the closet. _

_We were still happily floating when up ahead, various floating islands appeared, each with their own remarkable traits. One was surrounded by water, another was grassland, another filled with snow. In the middle was the biggest island._

_"Well then," I heard the old man moving because of the swords, but when he grabbed Nami, I was momentarily flabbergashed. He turned to every one of the crew, raising his arms up high._

_"This is Merveille! Perfect for adventure-lovers like you guys! Play to your hearts' content!"_

_It was the last thing he said before grabbing Nami and making the ship disappear from under us. While we were falling, the ship started to turn around in circles. I tried to grab onto Brook, who was close to me, but he was hit and flew away seconds before I was hit too. I blacked out from the impact._

_I woke back up feeling extremely cold, and disorientated. I blamed my curt sneeze on the snow, but it might've well have been Sanji yelling about me. I sat up and, in my haste, hit something._

_"Ow!" I yelled, holding my head._

_"Ouch!" a cute voice said at the same time. Chopper was staring at me, holding a towel._

_"You're alright!" _

* * *

><p>"I hope we get out of here, soon," I sighed, looking at the falling snow. If we weren't separated from everyone else and Nami wasn't kidnapped, I might've marvelled at the beauty of the snowy mountains. I couldn't enjoy it now, though. Zoro grunted in response.<p>

"We'll have to find the others somehow," Chopper said, as I pulled his arms closer for more warmth. I pretended the roars I was hearing was just a figment of my imagination or my stomach, but I blanked as I saw a dinosaur-like creature in front of us. As quick as my mind turned off, Zoro jumped off of the mammoth and sliced the beast, Chopper jumping down too.

I was thinking about the trying the same, but stopped myself when I saw how high up I was. There wasn't any need though, because Zoro had proven he could climb up either carrying a woman or a small girl, and he dumped her in my arms soon after.

We resumed our original position as I hugged the kid closer. She was incredibly cold, and that couldn't be good for a kid. As her eyes fluttered open, I looked over her wine-colored hair and down at the flower she was carrying.

"You're awake?" Zoro asked, probably noticing the sudden movement of the girl's head, as she gave a surprised reaction.

"What were you doing in such a place?" Chopper asked carefully, and I smiled as she glanced at me before looking ahead.

"Um…well…that's…" she clutched the flower and held it closer to her chest. I gave another sigh.

"Let's get out of here," Zoro said, looking ahead once more.

"Yeah, three days is too long to be in the snow," I sighed, closing my eyes and enjoying Chopper's warmth. I felt the girl shift her weight slightly.

"You should be able to get out of the snow in half a day."

She then pointed to a landscape beyond the mountains, with grass. It looked very warm.

"Have we been travelling according to your instructions, Zoro?" Chopper asked carefully. I popped another vein.

"Yeah, Zoro-_kun_, have we?" I sounded murderous, angry at the time we spent getting lost because of this guy.

"It's just coincidence," the accused muttered, hastily, as I narrowed my eyes even more.

"Coincidence my ass."

"My village is just across the river," the girl said again in her cutesy voice, "thanks for saving me! My name is Xiao."

"I'm Daisy, pleasure to meet you," I said, smiling politely.

"Zoro's the name."

"My name is Tony Tony Chopper," the reindeer added, when the girl noticed a very important thing.

"The-the gorilla just talked!" It was the last thing she said before passing out.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>Stay tuned for the next chapter!

**Check out the blog+facebook page on my profile! :D**

**RATE, REVIEW AND GIVE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM, PLZ :D****  
><strong>


	5. Rebellious mammoth

**Author's note: **Fourth is going to come soon. I'm just going to do all of Strong World today, to make up for possible future procrastinations. :D

**Disclaimer: **Do I even need one of these?

* * *

><p>I felt like my life couldn't get any worse when the mammoth started rebelling and stood on its back paws, leaving us tumbling down onto a river. At least, Zoro fell into the river. I fell onto Zoro, Xiao fell on my stomach and Chopper on Xiao. After that, Mr. Fluffykins ran away as if his mammal life depended on it.<p>

We all looked back, around Zoro's back, as he wondered what made it run away. I stopped myself from saying it must've been his face, because that would only cause trouble.

"It's this smell! The inside of my nose feels like it's getting shocked!" Chopper said, eyes watering, while holding his nose with both his hooves.

"It's the Daft Green," the girl explained, having turned into a kind of guide on our trip to the village, "It's a kind of plant that surrounds the village and protects from the animals. Animals hate the smell."

I briefly looked at Chopper, and it did seem to have quite an impact on the poor thing.

"Then cork your nose with something," Zoro sighed, Xiao falling out of my lap and the swordsman pushing me off. I leaned back and gave him a puppy look. Now that I was in Anime Verse, there were several methods of persuasion that I wanted to test. The puppy look was one of them.

It worked when the swordsman grabbed my outstretched hand and pulled me up, grunting a 'you're welcome' when I thanked him. He started moving forward but I first helped Chopper folding some paper into a proper nose-cork.

We briefly stopped in front of a plant that looked like a kind of vegetable, after walking for a few minutes. I instantly coughed at the ugly stench that was coming from it.

"Is this the plant?" Zoro asked.

"I can still smell it, even with my nose corked." Chopper whined again, as I held my breath. Zoro sniffed slightly.

"Yeah, it sure stinks."

Chopper and I both remarked how slow the swordsman was. It was then that the girl piped up too.

"Don't try to inhale too much, it's poisonous." She seemed rather apathetic when she said so, and I held my breath again.

"Say that earlier!" Zoro lashed out, his face some kind of deformed mouth with white spots. Mental note: do not make Zoro yell, he loses his good looks when you do that. The girl then lead us to a house on the outskirts of the town, and showed us in.

Before I had the chance to close the door, there was a slapping sound. The girl's mother, taller and with more wrinkles but the same hair color, looked angry.

"Didn't I tell you not to go out the border of Daft Green?" she yelled, a hint of worry lacing her voice. It was awkward, the way we were standing at the door while the mother was scolding Xiao. Teary-eyed, the latter held up the pink flower she held dear the entire trip.

"All I wanted to do was save Grandma," she said, her voice shivering slightly. At this, an older woman sat up in the bed, covered by certain dark green spots. She sounded extremely weak, even if she already was old.

"Don't risk your life for me, Xiao."

I closed my eyes briefly as Xiao started crying, not ending the sentence where she said what could happen to her grandmother. It wasn't difficult to understand the woman was close to dying.

"Thank you very much. I'd like to repay you…" the mother exclaimed, a hand over her heart.

"We just happened to bump into her." Zoro sighed. Chopper and I agreed to the statement.

"If it's not too much to ask, what's her illness?" Chopper asked, turning his attention to the grandmother on the bed. I had to say, it did interest me a little too.

"It's called Daft. Parts with the green lump get stiffened up and eventually the person will be unable to move," the mother explained, a sullen mood filling the small house.

"It's the result of inhaling too much Daft Green. A plant called IQ contains the cure, but…we need more than one."

Suddenly, it seemed clear why such a small girl was in a dangerous place where we had found her. As Xiao apologized, her mother held her close.

"It's not your fault! The bad guy is Shiki…"

I stopped listening when I heard the name. Chopper seemed to know it, and I guessed it belonged to the pervert that had taken Nami. Apparently, it was about 20 years that this man had been monopolizing the IQ. While it sounded ridiculous to keep a plant to yourself, it didn't seem weird for a dictator to do that.

"We should get going," Zoro said, as we excited the house. I sighed, looking at the nice blue sky.

"Can't you do anything about that disease?" Zoro asked Chopper, who closed the door calmly.

"I've never seen it before, I don't want to make it worse."

"At least we're safe from the animals," I said, still frowning. Zoro hummed in agreement. We sat down on the stairs in front of the house.

I suddenly heard familiar voices, and a certain blonde sat himself down at the bottom of the stairway. Then I noticed Usopp, who let out a manly shriek while staring at us with an open mouth. Zoro and Sanji briefly glanced at each other, but Sanji's attention turned to me.

"Sanji! Usopp!" both Chopper and I yelled, while Chopper embraced Usopp's face and I jumped on Sanji (who turned into his lovey-dovey self at the attention).

It then dawned on me that I had spent the last two days without sleep, and my eyes closed on their own as I cuddled with Chopper. And I slept well, although short, when something descended and I heard Sanji spread confessions of love for Nami.

"I was so happy I couldn't sleep well!" the cook said, hugging himself while doing a strange dance, before promptly falling asleep. It was kind of hilarious. I couldn't contain my snorts when he shot back up and started worrying about Robin.

"I'm glad you're all okay," Luffy grinned, on top of a cute yellow bird. It had spots on its tail and big black eyes. When Nami was invited inside Xiao's house, I decided it was a good moment to fall back asleep, and closed my eyes again, drifting off.

When I woke for the second time, the sun was already setting and Sanji was slightly nudging my shoulder.

"Daisy-chan, wake up." I opened my eyes and rubbed them, yawning.

"What's going on?" I asked, noticing the subtle glances Sanji directed to what was behind me every once in a while.

"Shiki's back."

I got back on my feet and, following the cook, reached a place behind the village that was filled with rocks, the other guys already lined up. Sanji joined them, but for now, I decided to stay behind a little. After all, I would hold them back if I did something rash. Soon enough, Nami appeared too, staying behind as well (Luffy commanded her too, though).

"I've found you, Baby-chan. You're so cold. You left without a word, that hurts me deep," Shiki said, in his creepy voice, and I could picture him waggling his eyebrows in a pervy manner. Sanji commented on it, but I couldn't make out what he said.

Before I knew exactly what was going to happen, all five stormed forward. Luffy started by trying to punch him, but missed, as Usopp fired a fireball in the other direction. Shiki ducked in time, but had to prepare for Zoro's slashes. He blocked them with his legs. At that moment, Chopper appeared behind him and punched his back quite a few times. Sanji jumped up for the final blow, but suddenly, he didn't move.

I climbed up the rocks and saw him holding Sanji's foot with one of his hands, preparing to hurt the cook. Right when I thought Sanji was seriously going to be injured, Luffy catapulted back and Shiki was blown away. I ran towards the guys, telling Nami to stay behind.

"Are you alright, Sanji?" I asked, catching my breath. I really needed to do something to stay fit.

"No worries, Daisy-chan. For you, I'm always alright," he sang, and I grinned, giving him a thumbs up. Shiki said something that we couldn't understand, but the fact that he lifted his hand was enough to raise suspicions.

"He's going to do something." Zoro stated, as everyone looked up. To the left, rocks flew up in the air. Not long after, the same was happening in every direction. Unconsciously, I moved a bit closer to Usopp, who was in the vicinity. The rocks were rising higher until they turned into lions.

Luffy destroyed the one ahead of Shiki, while Sanji fired Zoro up ahead followed by a few bombs of Usopp. Zoro was kicked back into the ground, and while we worried, the rocks came crashing down. I felt my entire body being smashed by rock, and the pain was unbearable.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>Really sorry for the spam, story-alert-people. xD I do love you, it's just that I'm on an uploading spree.

If you decide to kill me, I definitely don't live in Belgium.

**Check out the blog+facebook page on my profile! :D**

**RATE, REVIEW AND GIVE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM, PLZ :D****  
><strong>


	6. Headaches

**Author's note: **Strong World is finally done. Now I can go to sleep.

**Disclaimer: **Do I even need one of these?

* * *

><p>My head hurt again. This time I knew it wasn't because of the great beer the Strawhats had stored in their store rooms, and I recalled the rocky lions. I moaned a little, rubbing my head with my eyes still closed.<p>

"I think Study-san is awake," I heard Robin chuckle, as arms made me sit up. I opened my eyes to see the entire crew minus Nami, Usopp still being treated by Chopper and the rest scattered around. Everyone looked pretty depressed. I had the feeling they had already talked before I woke up, and again, I had missed valuable information. (Probably.) I examined the scratches on my arms while an awkward silence reigned.

"In order to protect our hometowns, Nami left with Shiki," Usopp said, solemnly, "we were saved by Nami."

I looked up at the moon, wondering what was going to happen next. Surely, this guy was way too strong. If these guys combined can't win, who can?

"Xiao, are you alright?" I suddenly heard Chopper ask, and I looked around before resting my eyes on the girl. She was accompanied by her mother and grandma, and they looked sad. That probably had something to do with their village being destroyed. Xiao nodded silently.

"We were hiding in the underground trench," Xiao's mother said, when she suddenly talked in a different, silent voice, "Is it true that East Blue is your home?"

Everyone was quiet and staring at the woman now, who asked if it was also Nami's home. Xiao seemed to hold back tears.

"Yeah, that's right," Luffy said softly. The mother gasped and dropped on her knees, her voice cracking.

"I said I wished Shiki would just leave for East Blue in front of her! How could I say such a horrible thing?"

Xiao started sobbing and she rubbed her eyes. It was touching to see people care about a person while their homes were destroyed.

"Xiao, what's that?" Luffy asked suddenly, and I turned my attention back to the girl (I had been watching the explosions and fires in the background, because that was a sight you hardly see in Belgium). She was carrying the tone dial that started this misery. She found it lying close to where we were.

Luffy went to pick it up and consoled the small family as we gathered around, probably to listen to the tone dial. Luffy pressed the button and everything was quiet for a split second before Nami's voice started speaking.

_"Please forgive me for being unable to say farewell to you all directly. I've decided to join Shiki's crew as their navigator. Shiki's a legendary pirate whom Luffy and you guys can't oppose. You'll only be wasting your life if you come after me. That's why I'll say this…"_

Shaking with rage, Luffy didn't let the voice continue.

"What the hell is this?"

I wasn't the only one who was startled by the sudden noise and intensity of Luffy's anger, as Usopp stumbled back a bit next to me.

"What's wrong with her? Why is she leaving this kind of message?" Luffy continued, starting out the sentence relatively calm before lashing out at the end. I noticed Xiao fainting in the back, probably as startled as the rest of us.

"C-calm down," Usopp was the first to react, trying to soothe Luffy a bit.

"She said we can't beat him? What the hell was she thinking?" Luffy kept going, and I looked at the ground. Nami was only stating the obvious, wasn't she?

"But you all were beaten by him, weren't you?" Franky said, his tone also slightly irritated. Luffy tried denying it, Usopp tried calming Luffy, but in the end it came down to the same thing. Still angry, Luffy handed the shell to Usopp (who was in a funny Kung Fu position to protect him from possible harm) and left, stomping like a small child that didn't get what he wanted.

"Hey, Usopp, let me hear it again," Sanji said. It was then that we heard something Luffy hadn't, because he was off smashing rocks to calm down. We all sat down again, to work out a strategy to save Nami- for real, this time.

"That guy's welcoming people in his crew. We can crash the party," Franky said, pointing towards the castle.

"We should get to the Sunny, then," Brook hummed, as we started travelling back to the ship. Once there, everyone started dressing up, leaving me blinking as Robin's arms guided me to the girls' room.

"You should pick out something formal too, Study-san," Robin said, and I gave her a blank look. She smiled at this, putting on a black dress that was on a shelf. Several arms sprouted from the ground, carrying a kimono my way. I couldn't help but rub the silk in my face, marveling at how nice a real kimono felt.

"I don't know how to put this on, though," I deadpanned again, Robin's arms assisting me while she also gave instructions. She even put my hair in a bun and added some long, traditional hairpins. And while I thought I was dressed too fancy, I came up on deck and completely dismissed that statement. Scratch being dressed too fancy, Franky was even wearing actual pants for the occasion.

And I had to admit, these guys looked good in suits. While Robin put on her trench coat, I rubbed my hands together. It was getting colder again. Feeling left out again, I saw the various types of guns everyone had.

"Here," Luffy tossed me a machine gun and another type which was much bigger, "these are yours."

His smile was back and that felt right. I strapped the guns to my waist and we shot off into the sky, towards Shiki's castle.

We crash-landed not far from the entrance, and most of the guards were easily defeated by a gomu no gattling gun, a sword or a kick. After Robin forced the way to Shiki out of a helpless guard that was still conscious, we continued our way. While Brook cut up another guard, I grabbed a smaller handgun and tucked it in my sleeve. You never know when it might be handy, certainly when you hadn't eaten a devil's fruit or were incredibly strong.

It was a pity Zoro had to cut up the nicely decorated doors and Sanji had to kick them (after Usopp failed, unfortunately). The room was filled with all kinds of pirates, and even though we were lined up and probably looked very epic, I swallowed a small lump at the sight. So. Much. Enemies. We walked forward, in perfect unison.

"I heard you're going to attack East Blue?" Luffy asked nonchalantly, at the head of the troupe.

"Well, yeah," Shiki said, matching Luffy's tone. When we were in the middle of the room, we stopped walking.

"Is Nami alright?" Luffy now asked, earning a grin from Shiki.

"She's lively!" he laughed. His subordinates joined in, all of them either grinning or chuckling. It was making me kind of nervous, and worried.

"Don't think you can make a difference with just 8 people," Shiki smirked, when the walls were kicked down and hundreds of subordinates joined. I swallowed another lump and unconsciously stepped closer to Franky. This was not my kind of thing, obviously.

"A stupid woman who believed if she sacrificed herself, she would be able to protect her home town, together with a reckless suicide squad."

I was sincerely hoping that last part would not be the case, as I clutched the machine gun a bit tighter. I hadn't ever fired a gun in my life, too. Why was I even here?

No. It was all for Nami. Stay zen. I was repeating all kinds of mantras in my head while trying to keep my stoic composure together with the rest of the Strawhats.

"Are you stupid? Nami came here as the vanguard!" I made a mental note to look up that word, as we all pointed our guns in various directions, "Brace yourself, Shiki, we're the main force!"

At Luffy's outcry, the firing began. I must say, the shooting went relatively easy since it was an automated machine gun, and I had seen this in movies. Everyone was caught off guard as all kinds of bullets were shot throughout the room, the noise practically unbearable. All around, there were explosions and flashing lights, paired with lots of smoke. The rush of adrenaline was strangely exiting.

That is, until we ran out of ammo. We all dropped the guns.

"Usopp, Chopper, Daisy! Find Nami!"

I quickly turned and followed the reindeer while running next to Usopp, until we were out of the room. Chopper turned into a real reindeer, and Usopp mounted before me. I decided to sit behind him and grab on tight as we jumped buildings.

"Hey, why are you grabbing me so tightly?" Usopp muttered, and I swallowed again.

"I'm afraid of heights, alright?" I yelled as Chopper dived onto another building. Sometimes I wondered why I followed these guys unconditionally. Any enemies were easily eliminated by my two male companions, as I just held Usopp and his funny armor close. I stared off into the distance and saw a bright light.

"Hey, over there…" I said, pointing briefly. Usopp pulled down his binoculars before shouting in glee.

"There she is! Over there!"

Chopper hurried over there, and while we ran through the trees, they started exploding. I could feel myself be torn away from the man and the reindeer, landing on my ass quite hard.

"We're okay somehow…Where's Nami?"

At the mentioning of her name, I stood up despite the pain in my muscles from all the injuries I'd sustained these past days, running over to the orange haired woman. Usopp quickly followed me, as did Chopper.

"Hang in there, Nami!" Chopper said, as Usopp got himself ready to fire at possible enemies.

"We'll get you out of here!" the sharpshooter hastily said, as Chopper noticed the green lumps. I turned Nami slightly, and the green lump was almost everywhere. I widened my eyes at the sight of Nami being wounded and very sick. If you're used to her screaming, this was quite a difference. A bad difference.

"It's just like Xiao's grandma…we have to get her treated!"

"We have to remove these sticks first," I said, but I didn't get any attention. The sound of stomping feet interrupted our conversation and we all turned around. Dozens of beasts were storming at us at high speed, as smoke rose from the ground. In no time, Usopp and Chopper had removed all the metal sticks that surrounded Nami while crying out loud, and we ran for our lives towards the castle. There was a part that was separated from the rest, and we ran up the stairs until there was enough space to lay the injured woman down. Chopper covered her with his jacket.

"She's breathing again…" Chopper sighed in relief, and I rubbed some happy-tears away. At that very moment, the cute bird we had seen back at Xiao's house descended, looking at Nami with a frown.

"We need IQ to cure this disease, but only Shiki has it…" Chopper told Usopp, and we looked at the castle. Somewhere in there had to be the cure-

I couldn't even finish that thought as the balcony we were on was blasted away. Usopp's armor cushioned my fall, and I leaned on some rocks while I sat in his lap. I was going to have some serious muscle aches in the morning! Chopper had made sure Nami didn't get injured, but that was the least of our worries.

In the air was Shiki, looking down on us. I couldn't help but glare at this man. Destroying villages, kidnapping navigators before trying to kill them, causing me all this pain and stress! The gold lion was muttering all kinds of things before more lions formed themselves in the air, as we all closed our eyes and prepared for the blow.

It never came. I was the last to open my eyes, looking at a Luffy who was emitting lots of pink steam.

"Leave this place, and take Nami to safety!" Luffy said, quick and clear, as we ran off again.

"Got it!"

"Fight hard, Luffy!"

"Don't die!" I looked back briefly, before making sure I could keep up with Usopp and Chopper. We reached another building relatively fast, and as we opened the doors to one of the upper rooms, rows of plants revealed themselves. While Usopp and Chopper examined those, I walked up another row of stairs that led to a bigger door. Chopper quickly followed.

"The smell of medicine!" he said, Usopp joining my side. Suddenly, they were way ahead of me. Damn, I was slow sometimes! I entered the room after, and noticed a gigantic clown toying with a bottle, sitting on the railing. I searched my sleeve for the gun.

"This is what you want, right? I've always been carrying it with me for an emergency!"

As the clown said that, I pushed Usopp and Chopper aside and pointed the gun at the clown, ready to shoot.

"Hand it over then," I said, trying to sound cool, but I could hear my voice crack. I was incredibly nervous. Shooting at hundreds of people wasn't that bad, but if I had to shoot this guy… He threw the bottle up in the air, laughing, and while my attention was directed to the small pink thing, something hit me in the side and shot me right through the wall, down on a bridge.

I clutched my arm as it burned intensely, adding up to the pain in my ribcage I received when I fell. The gun had also fallen down, a few metres away.

"I'll kill you first," I heard the clown mutter. Even more stressed out, I started dragging myself over to the gun in fight-or-flight mode, turning on my back and pointing it. I must've looked extremely weird, laying down and pointing a gun at a clown. It certainly was something I'd never done before.

"I just have to cut him up, right?" a voice grunted, as I heard Chopper and Usopp yell that he should. The clown turned around and, while he wasn't focusing on me anymore anyway, I sat up carefully and saw Zoro standing on the bridge too. I have to give him some credit, he has incredibly good timing.

As the clown made some kind of fireballs appear out of nowhere, I ripped of my sleeve and saw a big burn, probably caused by one of those. The stinging pain in my back and in my ribs wasn't helping either. The clown fired dozens of fireballs at Zoro, who started cutting them up before being hit by a few of them quite hard. As if that wasn't enough, the clown fired one gigantic fireball at Zoro, setting him alight.

He surprised both the clown and me as he emerged, with three faces and six arms, cutting the clown up. I swallowed and my mouth opened itself in fascination and a bit of fear, staring at the guy as he flexed his muscles. These guys were too strong.

"What're you staring at?" he asked after throwing the bottle to Chopper. I swallowed again and looked around, standing up.

"The-the scenery of course," I said, before muttering, "life isn't fair. I was struggling so much and you just cut him up." Zoro grinned when he heard the last part, as we started running towards the ship. While we were, dark clouds were spreading very fast, a storm coming. We joined up with Sanji, Brook and Franky, as we prepared the ship.

Rather, they prepared the ship, and I sat down, taking a rest after days of getting hurt constantly. How they could still be as lively as to swoon over me and twirl in circles (I'm talking about a certain cook), left me in a daze. Rocks were suddenly being blasted away and I turned to look at Shiki, who was floating again. Not for long though, because a giant foot appeared and, accompanied by lightning, smashed Shiki down, together with his palace. Thunderclouds were roaring, every animal was staring quietly, we were staring quietly and I was once again wondering why everyone here was so strong. I didn't have much time to think before the ship blasted off and I clutched the railing for my dear life.

We were all waiting quietly for Luffy's return when suddenly his voice could be heard from the smoke, the bird emerging with chibi-Luffy on it. Chopper grabbed one of my hands, and Brook the other, while we softly cried.

"I'm happy he's okay!"

"Me too!"

"Why is everyone so strong?" I cried desperately. I mean, I was also glad about Luffy's case, but really! The islands started falling down too, but with it were flying people. They had wings attached to their arms and didn't fall to their deaths. Nami muttered a last relief before falling to the ground, and worried, everyone surrounded her.

* * *

><p>Chopper emerged from the doctor's room, followed by Nami, and it was a relief to see the navigator without green lumps or injuries. As Brook attempted to ask her for her panties but got hit by Sanji, I skipped over to the stairs.<p>

"You feeling better?" I asked, stretching a little. Nami smiled.

"Yep, all better!"

Luffy was the only one that was grumpy, holding the tone dial close. Nami tried to snatch it away, but failed.

"I didn't think that you still couldn't trust me, after being your nakama for so long!" the captain yelled. Everyone was quiet as we all stared at him.

"Luffy….what are you talking about?" Usopp asked. It unlocked a chain of reactions linking to what Nami's last recorded words were, which Luffy hadn't heard. Luffy pressed the button again and the voice started talking.

_"Please forgive me for being unable to say farewell to you all directly. I've decided to join Shiki's crew as their navigator. Shiki's a legendary pirate whom Luffy and you guys can't oppose. You'll only be wasting your life if you come after me. That's why I'll say this…**definitely…come to save me…**"_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>Kplzthnksbai.

**Check out the blog+facebook page on my profile! :D**

**RATE, REVIEW AND GIVE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM, PLZ :D****  
><strong>


	7. Early mornings

**Author's note: **Wew! Next chapter.

**Disclaimer: **Do I even need one of these?

* * *

><p>"Then, a morning piece to wake you all up!" a cheerful voice shouted over the hideous snoring of Luffy and Zoro, as I cracked open one eye and stared at Sanji. He was drooling over one or another sexy woman in his dreams. Due to certain circumstances (also known as 'there's-not-enough-room-for-a-third-bed-in-the-girls'-room-because-Franky-didn't-count-on-another-joining-the-crew-while-building-the-ship'), I had made a make-shift bed, out of a mattress and a few blankets, in the guys' room. Usopp turned to me, and I yawned.<p>

"Is it time to get up already?" the sniper whispered timidly as I turned around and briefly looked at him.

"I hope not." I grunted, closing my eyes again.

"Whiiiite~ Handkerchiieeef~" Brook started singing, peeking through the door, violin in hand. A chain reaction exploded at the two words, with Zoro yelling at him before promptly falling asleep again.

"The sun still hasn't risen!" Sanji, who had lost the beautiful woman of his dreams, complained, sitting up. I curled in a little ball and, after wishing a good night to Usopp, tried to sleep again.

"Let us sleep for a bit more!" Franky added, as Luffy made funny snoring noises. I let out a strangled cry. After the whole Shiki-incident, I really valued my sleepy times. Suddenly, a door flew open down the hall.

"Forget about Brook, stop Luffy's snoring!" Nami yelled, before stomping back and closing the door quite harshly. Somehow that made me glad I didn't sleep there: what if I snored and she hit me?

How I managed to fall asleep after that little escapade was still a question, but I woke up after everyone else. The bedroom was empty, which was good, otherwise I could step on someone, but that meant they were already having breakfast! I stormed up the stairs and into the kitchen, ignoring the fact that I was still wearing pajamas. I sat down next to Luffy, hoping that he would keep eating from the plate full of meat in front of him rather than my slice of bread.

"If we use the paddles, we can escape this calm water," Franky remarked while sitting at the bar. I forced half of the bread in my mouth, because I saw Luffy eyeing my food. You could never trust that rubber man when it came to food. While I was guarding precious food, Nami replied to Franky.

"Based on the weather, I'd say it should only stay calm for today."

"Then, there's no need to waste my precious cola," Franky concluded, as I stabbed Luffy's hand with a fork when he tried to grab Chopper's food. The cute little reindeer was sitting next to me and I felt like it was my duty to protect him. From Luffy's gluttony, that is.

"That hurt!" the captain yelled at me, blowing towards his hand as if that would lighten the pain.

"Then don't try to steal anyone's food," I said with a blank face. Brook followed the conversation, letting out a laugh after I had spoken. Sanji joined us at the table carrying a plate.

"Robin, how about seconds on your seafood salad?" he asked, offering the vegetables to the older woman. Happily, she accepted. Brook let out another laugh. It was getting kind of creepy.

"Is something wrong, Brook?" Usopp asked before sipping some coffee. Hm. Coffee could be a good idea.

"You've been freaking out since you woke up," Zoro stated, a large piece of steak on his fork. For breakfast. How special.

"Did you see something interesting, Brook?" Luffy asked, his attention back to the lumps of meat instead of on my food. Chopper suddenly spoke up.

"Yesterday, when he was on watch, he saw the Voyage Journal," the doctor said, as if narrating a story. Immediately, the skeleton came to life.

"Yes! I just happened to come across it! I was truthfully shocked!" his voice was incredibly energetic, "my excitement from Thriller Bark and the black hole," he was referring to my apartment, I think, "still had to subside, but for you, that was just the tip of the iceberg!"

I found it kind of funny that everyone in the crew was staring at him like they didn't have a clue what he was talking about.

"You stopped the rebellion in the sand country of Arabasta! The great adventure in Sky Island, though it's existence was considered a mere legend!"

Luffy was still munching on the meat and making happy noises next to me. Because Brook was talking so vividly, I mentally hit myself for not brushing up my One Piece. While still a fan before I got here, I kind of stopped following the manga or looking up episodes.

"Followed by the amazing feat of making the World Government an enemy at Water 7! It was so surprising that I thought my heart would pop out!" the skeleton continued, his hands on his chest. Or ribcage in his case, to be more accurate.

"Ah, but I don't have a heart." The punch line came too fast and I spat out the water I was almost going to swallow, before laughing. I was a sucker for bad humor. Chopper instantly panicked.

"Is something wrong?" the reindeer yelled, patting my back while I laughed even more. After a while, the tension (on Chopper's behalf) subsided and we were both calm again.

"I wonder what we'll be writing from here on out," Nami said, her face resting on her hand.

"Brook and Daisy will be added to the journal too, right?"

No matter how cute that sounded coming from Chopper, I nearly spat out my drink again as Brook smacked his hands on the table, standing up.

"Since I have become your comrade, I don't feel like I have been of any help!" the skeleton yelled.

"Before you get all worked up, I'll give you a piece of advice," Nami started, grinning, "you must never let your guard down during a meal."

The damage was already done, though, when Luffy's arms shot forward and grabbed Brook's pasta. The skeleton then stumbled over my lap and leapt with his face first toward the ground. It looked painful. The funniest thing was the way he got back up, doing a cartwheel on the spot.

"I shall work myself to the bone, so that I can be your true comrade as soon as possible!"

* * *

><p>As most of the crew had left, I turned to Nami. She was still sitting down and reading the newspaper. Sanji was preparing to do the dishes, and I sighed.<p>

"Is there anything I can do? I don't feel like being bored all day," I muttered, stretching. The navigator then explained that there was still a bunch of laundry to do, and how it should be done. The automated clothesline sounded very exciting, so I instantly volunteered to do it.

Reaching the side of the ship where there was supposed to be a red button (according to Nami), I dragged the basket full of smelly clothes with me. Usopp followed, carrying another basket and a very old-fashioned washing device before leaving me to play with a cannon. I sighed. I had expected the wet part of the laundry to be done already. Or perhaps a Laundromat, because Franky's good with those kind of things.

"Ah, Daisy-san, could you perhaps-"

"I'm not showing you my panties. But there might be some in there," I smiled at the skeleton, pointing my thumb in the direction of the dirty laundry. If Brook would have had skin, he would've cringed, I'm sure. (The sight of bloody, torn clothes wasn't all that nice.)

"Do you know where Sanji-san is?" Brook then asked, and I pointed to the kitchen. For the moment my mouth was occupied by clothespins that needed to be put somewhere. When Brook left, I threw them on the ground and poured soap into the basket.

I hadn't done much yet before a cry came from the kitchen. After it, a lower voice yelled. I turned my attention to the opening door as Brook came out hastily, carrying a tray. It had a teapot on it. As Brook went towards another room, I really had to suppress the urge to go look what happened.

While I was cleaning one of Luffy's shirts I heard another cry; this time female. A door burst open and Brook stormed out, holding his hat as he passed me by. I raised an eyebrow. I wasn't going to check on Nami, because there was a possibility that she was still angry and I didn't feel like getting yelled at. I wonder what Brook was doing though, making people yell at him. I shrugged, deciding not to think about it, and returned to the laundry.

Soon enough, Brook (who was brooding and pacing the grassy parts of the ship) got called out by Luffy, and he joined them on the upper deck. Or whatever that part of the ship was called. A little while later, he crossed the deck once again, carrying a barrel. I couldn't help but wonder what he was doing now.

Oh well, I'll focus on the laundry. Which seemed to decrease very slowly. I nearly got a heart-attack when something exploded. Not long after, Franky yelled something as Brook retorted. I couldn't understand _what_ they were saying, but I had this feeling Brook did something wrong again.

It was confirmed when Brook stumbled across the deck once more, and I was surrounded by people covered in a brown substance.

"What's up?" I asked, hoping that Franky wouldn't lash out. I was sure Usopp, Luffy and Chopper could hold their temper, but you never knew. I sniffed.

"Something smells nice." I then said, standing up and turning towards them.

"That idiot skeleton poured in soy instead of cola!" Franky muttered, pouting a little. I decided not to ask where Brook poured what. It was probably better not to know. Only after looking their dirty clothes over once more, my brain started working.

"You guys are giving me extra work." It was a statement, but I hoped it sounded a little bit threatening. The way Luffy grinned proved me wrong.

"Ah, sorry," Usopp said, scratching the back of his head. I sighed, receiving more clothes after they had gone below deck and put on a new set of clothes. Brook was nowhere in sight.

I had already started hanging the laundry on the clothesline when Zoro stormed past, carrying Brook bridal style as I briefly heard something about a toilet. When they both exited, Zoro angrily stormed back up to his training room and Brook sauntered over to another part of the ship.

At least I was almost done! My stomach let out a loud growl.

"Food! Brook! Food! Food!" Luffy yelled, rocketing himself from one part of the ship to the other as the kitchen door opened. I smiled, patted my belly and went towards the kitchen. Hello food! Certainly Sanji's food, it was extremely delicious. There were all kinds of fish and sea creatures (some looking creepier than others) and dinner time was again, a battle for food.

After dinner, I resumed the laundry. I was past halfway, so that was good, I guess. After some small talk with Brook, he started dozing off on the bench. I had to stop myself before I popped the bubble coming from his nose. Luffy and Usopp stormed past, yelling something about fishing while I hummed a song. Zoro's training sounds were nice and all, but not exactly a working-kind of tune. It didn't take long for Usopp and Luffy to start dreaming either, even though they were meant to be fishing.

When I was done, I sat down on the swing and read one of Robin's book. There wasn't much to do except watching people sleep, train, or buy clothes. My eyes started to close occasionally as sleep seemed really nice, when a violin started playing. I shook my head, stretching my arms, and saw Brook in the middle of the deck playing. He was pretty good. Even though the song made me as sleepy as before.

Right when I was going to fall asleep, the wind came back and everyone assembled on deck. Brook stopped playing as Luffy started yelling, soon followed by the rest of the crew.

I just wanted to nap a little.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>Is anyone even reading this? xD

**RATE, REVIEW AND GIVE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM, PLZ :D****  
><strong>


	8. Apology :

Hello everyone.

This is me (no shit Sherlock xD) and I'd like to apologize. Mainly because I've been slacking off concerning my stories. I'm not going to make any excuses (though, college… :'D) but I'd like you all to know that nothing is discontinued, and I'm going to try to finish/continue these babies.

You've all been wonderful putting up with my procrastinating self!

I'll try to make the stories to your liking :D

Keep on rolling,

Not down the stairs though,

That hurts.

Me


End file.
